It feels like a warm blanket on a cold day
by Gabijote
Summary: She is the Heir to much respected Hyuga clan. She was used to doing everything for her clan. Everything her father said. She never really have much feelings of her own. If her clan was alright,she was fine too. Red headed Gaara was one of the Sand siblings,the one who held the demon Shukaku. He never knew love of his parents nor his siblings. All he knew that all feared him.
1. Chapter 1 The introduction

Hey everyone!

This is my first ever fan fiction,so please bare with me! If I make any mistakes I'm really sorry... See,English is not my my native language. Anyway I can't promise that I'll update often,but I still hope you enjoy the story! I also wait for your opinions!

Sorry if this first chapter is short. I'll make other ones longer.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

 _ ***CHAPTER ONE. The introduction.***_

Hinata Hyuga lives in The Hyuga Compound in The Village Hidden In the Leafs. If you sow her walking down the street you would probably never tell that she's The Heiress to such well known,strong and respected clan as Hyuga. If you were imagine a Heiress of such an influential clan she should wear traditional clothes,have her hair in fancy up-do's. Hinata was not like wore simple clothing fit for kunoichi - gray comfortable pants,purple t-shirt and a little pouch strapped to her leg. Her dark blue,almost black hair was growing out and now reached below her shoulders. You could never tell she's such an important person,not only to her clan,but to her village as well. Her father never showed her fatherly love,he only taught her manners and fighting. He thought she was too weak and even made her a konoichi which is a huge humiliation for Hinata as the Heiress. Her father cared solely about her ability to protect the clan and the keikei genkai they possessed - byakugan. He even considered making Hinata's sister The Heiress since she showed more promise. But Hinata worked hard and trained every time she had a spare minute. That's how she remained The Heiress.

Gaara stood out everywhere he went. Not because of his fiery red hair,but because anywhere he went all people would get out of the way and avoid even looking at him. Everyone feared him. Even thought he was trying his best to make people notice him in a different light. After that fight with Naruto he understood how monstrous he really was. Since then he fought the demon inside him almost everyday. Now it was not him who thirsted for blood,it was Shukaku which was sealed in Gaara by his own father. His father was a great Kazakage for the Village Hidden In The Sand and now Gaara wanted to be the Kazekage too. Not for the power,but to take care of his village and all the villagers,to prove he is worthy to be respected.


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner with Father

*CHAPTER TWO*

Hinata was training as usual. With her byakugan activated she spared with her cousin Neji. He was better that her and the only one in her clan she could ask for help with training. If she were to ask her father or sister they would take it as a weakness. Well she had training with her father but in the training Hinata only learned techniques but for her to fully understand those techniques she had to use them in battle. She could not ask that of her father or sister.

'Hinata,focus on your chakra flow. It's too strong now and you are loosing control of the 8 triagrams rotation technique.' Neji said.

'Oh. Sorry Neji. Let's try again.' Hinata took her stance.

'Ok. Get ready for my attack.'

'Ok' Hinata gathered her chakra.

She was training for over three hours now and working on a tecnique she learned today.

'Ok. Good work today Hinata. You have improve quite a lot on this technique today. You will impress Lord Hiashi in your next lesion.'

'C-can we meet tomorrow?' Hinata asked while catching her breath.

'Don't you have a formal visit from Sand ninjas tomorrow?'

'Well yes,but it's not until noon.'

'Hinata,you should rest. And I don't think I will be able to train with you tomorrow. Well,if I can,I will let you know.'

'Thanks a lot,Neji.'

'Oh,I'm happy to help you. Now let's walk home.'

'Oh,O-kay.'

They both walked home. Since Neji was from the branch family he had his own little room in the smaller housing of the Hyuga Compund. Hinata was from the main familly so she lived in the main part of the Compound. Her father Hiashi insisted,that while in home Hinata would wear clothes fit for The Heiress. So when Hinata came home from training she washed up and dressed in her favorite light pink kimono and put a matching ribbon in her hair. Hinata loved flowers, so she had her own little garden right outside her room. She opened the door and stepped inside her own little world. Hinata loved that small garden because there she always felt calm and relaxed and she loved to sit on a little bench and daydream.

'Lady Hinata! Lady Hinata!' She heard her servant's voice. But she didn't think of her servants as servants.

'Yes? What is it Rika?' Rika was a year older than Hinata,she was from the branch family,but still a dear friend to Hinata.

'It's time for dinner. Lord Hiashi will be joining you too.'

'Thank you,Rika. I will be there shortly.' Hinata smiled. Rika smiled back and left the room. Hinata sighted and went to the dining room. As she served her father tea he spoke.

'Hinata. There is something i need to discuss with you.'

'Yes,Father. What is it?'

'You are now of age to get married. In fact me and your mother got married even earlier. We were both 15. I want to ask you if you have anyone special to you in that way?'

'No,Father. I'm afraid I do not.' Hinata blushed.

'What about Masaki? I assigned him to be your bodyguard. What do you think of him? He is a great at getle fist style even tought he is from the branch family. Our clan's Elders think that for you,as a Heiress it's time to marry to strengthen the Hyuga clan.'

'I feel nothing special for him,Father. But I have no objections to marry him for the sake of our clan.'

'I like that you think of what's best for your clan,as a Heiress should. But i still need to speak with the Elders about this. They will decide if arranged marriage is needed for our clan. Don't expect to get the answer right away. It may take quite some time to make the decision. But be prepared.'

'Yes,Father,I will.' answered Hinata and they both finished dinner in silence.

After the dinner Hinata was walking back to her room when she sow Rika.

'Rika!' Hinata shouted.

'Yes,Lady Hinata?' Rika turned to Hinata.

'Please don't address me as Lady Hinata,Rika. We are friends after all.'

'Well ok.' Rika did not expect this. 'Is there anything I can help you?'

'I would just like to talk to you as a friend. Do you have some free time now?'

'Yes,sure. I have this evening free.'

'Glad to hear that.' Hinata smiled.

They both walked to Hianta's room.

'So what did you want to talk about?' Rika was quite interested in why Hinata wanted to speak with her.

'Well you see... As I was eating dinner with my father... He told me that Elders think that I,as a Heiress to the Hyuga clan should marry.'

'Why do you sound so unsure? It's great news,right? You are free to marry the man of your dreams!' Rika said all exited.

'I will probably get an arranged marriage,Rika.' Hinata said quietly.

'Don't tell me.. You have someone you love?' Rika was worried now.

'Oh no... That's not it. It's quite the opposite. In fact I have never felt anything that special for someone. Well I tough I had feelings for Naruto,but you know how it ended... I'm too shy and unexsperienced.'

'Do you intend to go true with that arranged marriage? I could never agree to an arranged marriage..'

'Yes. I have to. For the clan.'

'Hinata! It's true you are the Heiress and everything,but if your heart says otherwhays you have to listen yo it!' Rika was all fired up.

'It's not that I love anyone in that way.. But Rika,do you have someone you love?' Honata shanged the subject.

'Well... Yes.. I do..' Rika blushed.

'Who is he? Can you tell me?'

'His name is Akihiko. I'm sure you know him.' Rika was all dreamy now.

'Could you tell me how does it feel?'

'What?' Rika gasped.

'How does it feel to be in love?'

'What all of the sudden..?' Rika was shocked.

'Please tell me..' asked Hinata and started to fidget her fingers.

'Well... It feels like a warm blanket on a cold day. It feels like you found a missing puzzle from your life, which you didn't even know was missing. You know you can tell your deepest darkest secrets without the fear of being judged or without scaring them off.

Falling in love is hitting a stable rock. No matter what happens, you know that the one you love is going to be right beside you when you need them.'

'T-that sounds nice...'

'No one can describe that feeling... You can only truly know how it feels when you yourself fall in love.'

'I hope I could feel it someday..' Hinata was now sad.


	3. Chapter 3 Such lonely eyes

Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter. Please review!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

*CHAPTER THREE. Such lonely eyes.*

'No one can describe that feeling... You can only truely know how it feels when you yourself fall inlove.'

'I hope I could feel it someday..' Hinata was now sad.

But Hinata! You will probably get married soon,if you fall in love then it would only bring trouble and pain for you. Rika was worried.

Yes,I know… I just hope… I just hope that maybe I could fall in love with the one that Elders choose to be my husband. Hinata was looking at the ground and deep in thought .

Oh,Hinata… Everything will be alright,do not worry. Rika said and smiled.

After that Rika left and Hinata went to her little garden to think. Her thoughts were uneasy. Even thought she was ready to do everything for her clan,but she still wanted to feel what is love and how it feels to fall in love. _Well there is nothing I can do. I just hope that Elders pick a good person for me. Maybe in time I will learn to love and feel all those feeling that I have never felt before. Now I have to get to sleep,there is important meeting with sand ninja's._

Hinata wake up early in the morning. When Hinata was leaving the house she met her little sister Hanabi.

'Oh,good morning,Hanabi are you off to training?'

' Good morning,big sis!' Hanabi greeted cheerfully. 'Oh yes,I'm off to train!'

'With Father?' Hinata asked.

'No,no! Katsu will be helping me today,since Father is busy.'

'Well good luck then,Hanabi.' Hinata smiled and pated Hanabi's head.

'Good luck to you too,big sis!'

Hinata smiled and left the house. She was going to training grounds of the village. They had training grounds in the Compound,but Hinata didn't like training at home,because she was always watched and judged. When she came to the village's training grounds someone was practicing there already. ' _Well,I don't want to interrupt their training. I should go somewhere else to train.'_ Hinata thought and began walking away. She didn't know where else to go train and began just walking around the village. There was a lot of people in the streets,everyone had their own destinations and affairs to take care of. ' _I can't train in the village. I have to go to the outskirts of the village if I want to find somewhere to train._ ' And so Hinata walked to the main gate of the village. ' _Now where should I go?_ ' Hinata thought when she heard water roaring. ' _A waterfall? I should check it out. It might be nice there._ ' Then she finally found the waterfall she was amazed. It was perfect. ' _Now I can work on my own technique._ ' And Hinata started her training.

' _Oh no!_ _I should get going now if I don't want to be late to the meeting with sand ninjas._ ' Hinata rushed home. She met her Father in the corridor.

'Hello Father.' Hinata bowed.

'I hope you are ready for the meeting,Hinata.'

'Yes Father. I just need to change clothes.'

'Ok then. The meeting will take place in the main hall.' Hiashi said.

'Umm,Father... What should I wear? Should I wear my kunoichi clothing?'

'No way! This is a formal meeting and you should wear formal clothing fit for he Heiress of our clan.'

'I understand,Father.'

'Since we have some time I will send some women to your room to help you dress properly.'

Hinata bowed and left for her room. Women that been sent by her Father came just as Hinata was starting to change her clothing.

'Lady Hinata.' Woman greeted and bowed.

The woman's name Shinju. She dressed Hinata in red kimono decorated with all kinds of different flowers. Obiage and obi were selected carefully to fit her kimono. Her hair was neatly tied in a ponytail, slightly curled and decorated with beautiful kanzashi. When she got ready Hinata went to the hall.

'Good. You are just in time. And you look properly.' Hiashi said.

'Thank you,Father.' Hinata bowed before siting down.

Few minutes later Rika knocked on the door.

'Lord Hiashi,Lady Hinata. The Sand Sibling from the Village Hidden In The Sand are here. I'm letting them in.'

'Yes.' Hiashi answered.

The door opened and three siblings came in. One,which Hinata assumed to be the oldest was all dressed in black,had purple paint on his face and a strange thing on his back,then there was a girl with blond hair and a huge fan and finally there was a boy with red hair and bright turquoise eyes. ' _Such lonely eyes._ ' Hinata thought. After that thought Hiashi started.

'Please sit down.'

'Thank you.' said the boy with red hair. 'Let us introduce our selfs. My name is Gaara.'

'I'm Kankuro.' smiled the boy with purple face paint.

'And I'm Temari. Pleased to meet you.' the girl bowed.

'Pleased to meet you too.' Hinata smiled and gave a small bow while sitting.

Hiashi just nodded.

'I'm Hiashi,the head of the Hyuga clan. And this is Hinata,my daughter and the Heiress to the Hyuga clan. Now let's get to business. What brings you here?'

'We were sent by our sensei Baki,by the order of our council to bring you this scroll with candidates for the new Kazakage. We were asked to bring you this in hopes that you would give our acceptance to this list.' the girl explained.

'But this is most unusual. It's usual for the village's council to decide.'

'Well,Lord Hiashi,our council can not decide. So they would like to gather more information about the you were to give your acceptance that would help a lot for our council with the decision.'

'I see. So you came all this way for this. Please accept our offer to stay and rest here for a while.' Hiashi said. 'I will look at the list of candidates.'

'Thank you,Lord Hiashi,we appreciate your hospitality.' Gaara said.

Hiashi opened the scroll and looked through.

'I see Gaara is on the list.' Hiashi said. 'I will think about it and give the scroll back to you. for now go ahead and rest.'

'Thank you.' all three said.

'Rika!' Hiashi shouted.

'Yes,Lord Hiashi.' Rika answered.

'Please show our guests to their rooms.'

'Yes,Lord.'

While everyone talked Hinata couldn't take her eyes off Gaara,the red haired boy. All she could think while she looked at him was. ' _Such lonely eyes._ '


	4. Chapter 4 Red in the moonlight

Hey everyone! Here is another chapter for you! THANKS FOR OVER 200 VIEWS! Hope you enjoy this story and review!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

*CHAPTER FOUR. Red in the moonlight.*

While everyone talked Hinata couldn't take her eyes off Gaara,the red haired boy. All she could think while she looked at him was. ' _Such lonely eyes._ '

Sand Sibling stood up,bowed and left after Rika to their rooms.

'Hinata,I hope you understand that you have to look through that list as well and also write the letter to Kazegake with your choice.'

'Me?' Hinata was shocked.

'As a Heiress you are to be at every political meeting as well as to give your opinion on every political question.I believe you knew that.'

'Yes Father. I understand.' Hinata nodded. 'But could I ask something?'

'What is it?' Hiashi asked.

'Well... That red-headed young man...' Hinata started.

'You are not to associate with him.' Hiashi said harshly.

Hinata wanted to ask a lot of questions but just nodded in fear of asking something and upsetting her father. She slowly got up,bowed ant left the hall. Her head was buzzing with all sorts of thoughts.' _Why would father say that? Why he was so harsh? And that look in his eyes..._ '

Hinata entered her room. She was tired of all that official talk and her having to be official and started taking kanzashi off her hair and undressing her kimono. She changed into her simple clothes and laid down on her bead. ' _Maybe i should meet with Rika or Neji? Yes,I should meet Neji._ '

The meeting with Sand Sibling didn't take long at all,so it wasn't late to meet with Neji. Hinata went to the part of the Compound where Neji lived and knocked on his room door.

'Neji,are you there? It's me,Hinata.'

'I'm coming!' Neji answered.

After few seconds door opened and Neji came put of his room.

'What are you doing here in you kunoichi clothing? Did your meeting already ended?'

'Yes.' Hinata nodded.

'How was it? Is everything okay?' Neji asked.

'Oh yes,it went just fine. I didn't expect Sand Siblings,but they were nice.' Hinata explained. 'But father acted a bit strange in the end.'

'Sand Siblings?' Neji was surprised. 'And Lord Hiashi acted strange?'

'Yes.'

'Well then,do you want to talk about it?'

'If you would listen to me,that would be nice. Maybe then you could explain something,I think you know much more about Sand Siblings than me.'

'Yes,I know quite a lot about them. Now shall we go somewhere or you want to just come inside?'

'Let's walk.' Hinata said.

As they walked around town Hinata told everything about the meeting to the smallest detail.

'After your story,Hinata,I understand why Lord Hiashi said what he did. Even I would advice you to not associate with him.' Neji said finally.

'Really?' Hinata asked.

'Yes. You have never seen Gaara fight,have you?'

'Well no. I just know that he's one of the Sand Siblings and that he controls the sand.'

'Then you don't know a lot about him. In fact I'm not sure if I should tell you about him.'

'Neji,please.' asked Hinata.

'Well ok,but it's not a nice story.'

'I want to know.'

'Gaara is a killer. Heartless. Almost a demon. He kills without any second thought. There is a tailed beast inside him and he can't control it. Even his name means - a demon who loves only himself and fights only for himself.' Neji said.

Hinata was silent. She couldn't really believe what she heard. ' _It can't be. That guy... He doesn't have eyes of a killer. He has eyes of a lonely,sad person. Not a killer or demon._ '

'Hinata?'

'Yes?'

'Are you okay?' Neji looked worried.

'Oh yes,I'm fine.' Hinata answered. 'Maybe we could go and train?'

'Um.. Sure but not for long.' Neji was kind of surprised.

Hinata went to train with Neji. She was distracted,so the training didn't go too well. After that they both went home,since it was evening already. Hinata bathed and went to bed,but couldn't sleep and went to her little garden. She saw a figure on a nearby hill. It was Gaara. His red hair stood out in the moonlight.

\- Gaara -

We finally reached the Hyuga Compound. Me and my siblings came here by order of our sensei to ask Huyga clan's Head and Heiress to look trough the list of possible Kazekage. I'm one of them,because I want to change the opinion that I'm a monster. I was one a monster,but Naruto saved me. It's thanks to him that I'm here now.

We entered the hall. They welcomed us quite formally. At least none of them showed that they fear me. Still,I know they do. When we sat up my eyes caught pale lavender one's of the Heiress. At that moment I felt something but I'm not sure what I was. That look in her eyes was so familiar to me,it was just like my own eyes. ' _Sad and lonely._ ' I could not take my eyes off of her,that look fascinated me. There was no fear,not a single drop of it. After the meeting we were showed to our rooms,but I could sleep,so I went for a walk, The weather as nice,cool breeze calmed me. I found a nice little hill nearby and climbed up. The view was amazing and the moon was as bright as ever. I looked around and saw her. Just for a while I thought our eyes met. Then I slowly sat down on the grass,my eyes still fixated on her. ' _Sad and lonely. Just like me._ ' I thought when I saw that she was looking at me. I didn't stop looking at her. Who now how long we were looking at each other.


	5. Chapter 5 I would like to love her

Hey! Here we go with another chapter! Hope you like it and please review!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

*CHAPTER FIVE. True.'

-Gaara-

' _Sad and lonely. Just like me._ ' I thought when I saw that she was looking at me. I didn't stop looking at her. Who knows how long we were looking at each other. Her face lighted by the moonlight was calm,her eyes were tinted lavender color and there not a drop of fear in those slightly lavender eyes. ' _She is the first person to look at me like that. Maybe she haven't heard about me. I'm sure she would fear me if she would know about my past. But what is it about her that makes me feel so... protective of her?_ '

 ** _'She's so pure. Give me her blood. She's so fragile.'_**

Pale finger dug into the bright red hair.

' _Go away. I will not satisfy you,Shukaku. No one will hurt her.'_

 ** _'Oh my boy. Your heart is trembling in fear of something bad happening to her. Why is that?'_**

' _I don't have to answer you._ '

 _ **'So it's love...'**_

' _How can it be love? How one that has never been loved by his parent or his village can give love to another.'_

 ** _'Don't pretend,Gaara. It may not be love right now,but don't deny that there is something about her that captivates you.'_**

 _'Just be quiet.'_

Pale long fingers dug deeper into bright red hair and then slowly loosened. Another battle with Shukaku won.

' _Is what Shukaku said true? She captivates me? No. That can't be. I never knew love,so how could I love her and share my love with her?_ ' Gaara sadly sighted. ' _But somehow I would like to love her..._ '

-Hinata-

His red hair stood out in the moonlight. Hinata fixated her eyes on him. ' _He looks sad and lonely. I wonder why is that._ ' she thought. It was late but Hinata didn't want to sleep,she was fixated on Gaara. ' _There is something about him that's familiar to me. That look in his eyes._ '

They spent hours just looking at each other. Finally Hinata felt sleepy and came back to her room. She changed ant lied down on her bed. ' _As much as I would like to be friends with him,I must obey my father and don't associate with him..._ ' Hinata sighted and turned on another side to sleep.

Early in the morning she was woken up by knocking on her door.

'Hinata! Please wake up! Or you are going to be late for your training with Lord Hiashi!' shouted Rikia.

'Coming!' Hinata shouted as she rushed out of bed.

She changed as fast as she could and went to the training room. Hanabi was there already.

'Good morning,sleepy head!' Hanabi was cheerful as ever.

'Good morning to you too.' Hinata smiled.

'Good morning to you both' Hiashi greeted.

Both girls bowed.

'Father.' Hanabi and Hinata greeted.

'Hinata,I have something to talk about with you after the training.'

'Yes,Father.'

The training went well and after the training with Neji Hinata did impress her father with her ability to control chakra in the middle of the fight. Still,training took longer that usual,sisters were working on airpalm technique.

'That's it. You both did well.'

'Thank you,Father.' both girls said and bowed.

'Now Hinata,let's go and talk'

'May I change first,Father?'

'You may. Meet me in my room after that.'

'Yes,Father.' Hinata bowed and left.

She went to her room. Hinata was interested in what father had to say. ' _What could it be?_ ' she thought as she walked to her father's room.

'I'm here,Father.' said Hinata at the door.

'Come in,Hinata.' Hiashi said.

Hinata came in into her father's room.

'Sit down.'

'Yes,Father.'

'The Elder's have made their decision and I want you to hear it.'

'I'm ready,Father.'

'Okay. Elders have decided that you are to have an arranged marriage.'

'Have Elders decided who I am to marry?' Hinata asked.

She had excepted the marriage for her clan,but somehow now she felt a doubt for the first time.

'Yes,you are to marry Tarou. He is a great gentle fist user from the main family.'

'I believe I know him,Father.' Hinata said.

'Elders want you to meet him soon and then make other arrangements with them.' Hiashi said.

'Yes Father.' Hinata nodded. 'When shoud I meet him?'

'I'll arrange the meeting at our Compound and I'll let you know about the time.'

'Yes,Father.' Hinata bowed and left.

She has arranged another training session with Neji,so she had to hurry.

'Hey,Neji! Sorry I'm a bit late,my father had some important news.' Hinata said catching her breath.

'It's okay. What important news?'

'Well. I'm getting married.'

'What? To who? What's all of the sudden?' Neji was shocked that his younger cousin is getting married before him.

'To Tarou of the main family.' Hinata shied away.

'I know him. He's a good guy. Don't be so worried.' Neji comforted HInata.

'I guess you are right,Neji.' Hinata gave a small smile. 'Let's get started with training.'

'Okay.' Neji smiled.

After training Hinata came back to her room. ' _Why I'm feeling this way?_ '


	6. Chapter 6 Is this love?

Hey everyone! I'm really really sorry for not writing for so long... It's just in my last year in school and I have to study... But here I am!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Her chest was aching and teas fluted her eyes. ' _What is it? Why I am feeling this way? I need to talk with someone and ask them what could this be_.' Hinata wiped her tears away. Few minutes latter doors to Hinata's room opened and Rika came into the room.

\- What is it HInata,you looked sad and confused when you called me?

\- Well... I just need to talk to someone..

\- I'm here to listen. - Rika smiled.

Hinata told everything that was on her mind and Rika listened carefully.

\- You love him,don't you?- Rika asked.

\- I love Gaara? I don't even know him. - Hinata turned all red.

\- Oh,Hinata... You don't need to know a person to fall in love with them.

\- Why do you think I'm in love? - Hinata was confused.

\- You wouldn't feel like this if you didn't love him. Do you want to marry Tarou?

\- I know I should marry him,because Father wishes so,but somehow when I think about it I just want to cry and I get this pain in my chest...

\- That's what I'm talking about,Hinata. You really do love him. - Rika smiled.

\- I do? But what if he doesn't love me back?

\- Well maybe he does love you,but you can never be sure about it.

\- What should I do?

\- All I can help you with is to tell you one really important thing. I know Lord Hiashi wishes that you marry Tarou,but if you really love Gaara you can't sacrifice your happiness for the clan.

\- I would have to disobey Father?

\- You have to make this important decision yourself,Hinata. I'm sorry I can't help you,but I have to get back to work.

Hinata nodded. Rika stood up,bowed and left. ' _What should I do? Do I really love Gaara and that's why I feel this way about marrying Tarou? What should I do if I really love Gaara_?' those were the thoughts in Hinata's head.

Next morning Hinata woke up with a tingling feeling in her chest. Someone knocked on her door.

-Lady Hinata,Lord Hiashi wishes to see you. - It was one of the servants.

\- Yes,I'm coming soon.

Hianta got dressed in her simple light purple kimono and hurried to her father's room.

\- You wished to see me Father?

\- Yes Hinata,please sit down. I wanted to talk about Tarou with you.

\- Yes?

\- You are to meet him today in the evening and talk over dinner. And after that you are to talk to the Elders and they will make the final decision.

\- Yes Father,I understand. - Hinata bowed and left. Her chest started to ache again and she leaned against the wall,her legs felt weak. That's when Gaara walked by.

\- Lady Hinata,are you okay? - Gaara looked worried,because Hinata was pale,her cheeks were wet from tiers.

Hinata just looked up at him. ' _What should I do? Neji and Father told me not to associate with him?'_ Gaara slowly leaned towards her.

\- Lady Hinata? - Garra looked worried,his eyes were full of concern.

\- P-please d-do not call m-me L-lady...

\- Hinata? Is everything alright? - Gaara gave a small smile. Hinata's heart skipped a beat. ' _I guess I really do love him if even his small smile can make me fell this way_.'

\- Y-yes.. I-i'll be a-alright. - Hinata's cheeks turned bright pink.

\- Shall I help you? - ' _What is this feeling in my chest?'_

\- M-mh.. Y-yes please.

Gaara held out his hand to help Hinata to stand up. 'S _orry Father,sorry Neji... I just don't think I can avoid him. He's ... sort of special to me_.'

\- T-thank you for helping m-me. - Hinata paused. She was thinking of inviting him to walk with her but she wasn't sure.

' _What is this feeling in my ches? Why I'm so captivated by her? Could it be that it's love? No... I would like to love her,but one who has never beeen loved himself can never give love to another.._ ' Gaara's head was full.


	7. Chapter 7 So it's really love

Hey guys! Here is one more chapter for you!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Hinata decided. She will try to ask him if he wants her to show him around.

\- T-thank you... - Hinata was always shy,but around Gaara it got even worse.

\- It's alright. - ' _She's shy. But she's not avoiding we like evryone else. Why is that?_ '

\- Am... Y-you haven't got a c-chanse to l-look around h-have you? W-well.. I-i could show y-you around.. I-f-if you'd l-like.

' _What? Why is she not afraid of me? What should I do? What if Shukaku appears again?'_ Gaara didn't know what to do.

\- You are not afraid of me? - he asked.

\- N-no...

Gaara didn't expect this.

\- I'm dagerous. You should avoid me.

\- W-well,my F-father and Neji.. T-they said that I-i should a-avoid you...

\- They are right. You should. I'm a monster... - Gaara didn't want her to be afraid of him,but he couldn't guarantee that Shukaku won't take over.

\- N-no... Y-you are not a-a m-monster... - Hinata whispered.

\- You don't know my story do you?

\- W-well... n-no...

\- Then I have to tell you it. Then you'll understand why I'm a monster. You wanted to show me around?

\- Y-yes...

\- Then lead the way.

Hinata started walking toward the gardens. Gaara followed her keeping his distance.

\- I became a monster even before I was born... - Gaara started. - My father made me into a monster when he placed a demon called Shikaku inside me while my mother was expecting. First person I killed was her,my mother. I killed her with my birth. Then I was wieved only as a monster,a demon,a weapon. My own father tried to kill me countless times. I was all alone. The pain of being alone... ...the feeling that your not needed by anybody... ...it's out of this world. When my own sibbling started to fear me then i understod. I finally understod ...I'm alone. I won't believe in anyone, or love anyone.I'm alone. Since then I killed to prove myself that I live. But now..

Hinata gasped. Tears flowed down her face. She stoped. Gaara stoped too.

\- Are you crying? - Gaara carefuly asked.

Hinata didn't say anything. Gaara came closer,he saw tears coming down her face. ' _Is she really shedding tears for me?_ '

\- Why are you crying? - Gaara asked. - Did I say something wrong? I'm sorr...

\- I-it's o-okay. - HInata interrupted Gaara. - I-i j-just didn't k-know that you h-have such a b-big burden on your s-shoulders...

\- Are you now afraid of me?

\- No... You a-are not a m-monster. - Hinata said. - I-i know t-hat now changed.

' _This girl... She sheds tears for me. She is not afraid of me. Why?_ ' Gaara just stayed silent and stood near Hinata. After Hinata calmed down they walked around,but didn't talk much. They both were deep in thought. After they walked around Gaara said :

\- Well, I have to go,because I have to meet my sibblings and meet the Hokage.

\- O-oh,ok. B-bye.

Gaara nodded and felt. Hinata just stood there. She really never felt this way before. When she heard his story she couldn't explain the way she started to feel about him. Then she remembered the words Rika said ' _It feels like a warm blanket on a cold day. It feels like you found a missing puzzle from your life, which you didn't even know was missing._ ' So it's really love...


	8. Chapter 8 I love her!

Hey everyone! Here is another chapter for you! Hope you like it and please review!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Hinata went home alone. As soon as she came inide one of the servants ran to her.

\- Lady Hinata! Lady Hinata!

\- What is it?

\- Lord Hiashi has been looking for you! Lord wishes to see you as soon as you came back.

\- Thank you,I'll go to him right away.

Servant bowed and left. Hinata hurried to her father's room.

\- Father? You wished to see me?

\- Yes,where have you been Hinata?

Hinata froze. She couldn't tell her father that she was with Gaara.

\- I-i ... I was just walking around town,Father.

\- Have you written your report to Hidden Sand?

\- Y-yes,it's almost done,Father.

\- Ok. Now listen,HInata,because this is important. As a Heiress you are to go to the Hidden Sand with the Sand Sibblings and present it to the council.

\- M-me?

\- I have to be here. You are to leave in a week.

\- Yes Father. I undrestand.

\- Oh,and your meeting with Taouru will happen after you are back from the Hidden Sand.

\- Yes Father.

Hinata bowed and left. She felt a weird feeling in her stomach. ' _Maybe I should find Gaara and tell him?'_

-Gaara-

Gaara rushed true the woods to the training grounds to meet his sibblings.

 **'Oh my,Gaara... If you don't calm down,your heart may just explode.'** Shukaku mocked Gaara.

'Go away.' Gaara grunted.

 **'Can you finally understand that you are in love?'**

'Why should you care about that?'

 **'Because it irritates me when you feel this way. Your guard is allways up. Maybe... '**

'Maybe what?'

 **'Maybe if you'd accept that you are in love your guard would lower...'**

'I will never,you hear me? NEVER will I let you to even think of hurting her. No matter I love her or not.'

' **So you admit that you love her?'**

This was the last drop for Gaara.

'Fine. I love her. I LOVE HER! I love her with every breath I breathe! Happy now?'

Gaara's own words shocked him but at the same time he felt a weight lift of his heart.

 **'Wow Gaara,you actually said it.'**

Gaara remained silent and just pushed Shukaku into the back of his mind. His sibblings were waiting for him.

Hinata went to her little garden to think. Her head was full of thoughts. Thoughts about Gaara. ' _Shoud I find him and tell him? No... He's with his sibbligns. Do they still fear him? I hope that they don't. There is nothing to fear about him,he's just so lonely and misunderstood. I'm sure Gaara just wants to be noticed as a person,not a demon,weapon or monster_ ' After a while Hinata decided to start packing for her trip. _'Well... I can't pack much,because the trip will be hard,but I need something formal to wear if I'm to meet the council.'_ Finally Hinata chose a light purple furisode _[formal kimono for unmarried women]_ with lavander and gold dragon painted on it. _'I can pack this,and one change of clothes if I want to be able to travel a longer journey. I'm sure that I'll find clothes to buy in the Hidden Sand if i need to.'_

Little did HInata know,that all this time two turquoise eyes watched her. _'Is she going somewhere?'_


End file.
